


A - Archery (Version 2.0)

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Series: The A-Z Of All Things Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Archer Magnus, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: Magnus is secretly good at archery. A fact his boyfriend doesn't know.So what happens when he gets caught trying it out by Alec?The Shadowhunter speaks no words. And does something else...





	A - Archery (Version 2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my thirsty readers...  
>  So here's the smutty version of A - Archery you asked for, featuring our resident gay Shadowhunter taking charge!
> 
> All credit (literally ALL) goes to my lovely friend, beta and smut specialist, Sallsmum! 
> 
> Enjoy the smutty goodness!

 

Magnus was surprised to find the training arena empty. He had texted Alec a few minutes ago saying he would come by because he missed ‘his blue-eyed Nephilim’. Alec had almost instantly texted back with a very incoherent text. But Magnus was sure it was a ‘yes’.

So why wasn’t his blue-eyed Nephilim here?

Assuming that Alec must be late either because he usually was or because something came up, Magnus wandered aimlessly around the training area.

The place was filled with targets lined up perfectly. To the side was a shelf filled with different types of bows and arrows. As he looked at it, the craziest thought entered Magnus’s mind.

And truly it was crazy. He decided to try his hand at archery.

Now, he wasn’t entirely inexperienced. After all, he was alive at the when the world’s greatest archer, Arjuna, was alive. He had also had the privilege of getting to meet him and in the process, take a few lessons in the charming country that was India. To his surprise, he had found that he was extremely good at it. Even Arjuna was impressed.

But that was decades ago. After the great archer died, Magnus just didn’t have the heart to take up the bow again. But now, he found himself wanting to.

So, he chose a bow from the shelf and strapped a quiver of arrows. He then walked over and stood in front of one of the targets in perfect stance. He took an arrow out of the quiver, strung it to the bow, aimed for the center and let it fly.

The arrow hit the target a few inches away from the bulls eye.

Instead of giving up, Magnus found himself more determined now. So he took another arrow and let it fly. This time, it hit the target board a little closer.

More motivated than ever, he took another arrow, moved on to the next target and let it fly again. The arrow hit the center straight on. Magnus smiled, pleased with himself as he thought, _third time’s a charm._

*

Alec was miserably late. Again.

He had promised to meet Magnus at the training arena. Alone. As he hurriedly made his way to the training area, he paused midway when he heard a whizzing sound. In fact, multiple whizzing sounds. One after the other. It was undoubtedly the sound of someone firing arrows. Alec instantly assumed a defensive stance and whipped out his seraph blade. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way to the arena.

When he emerged from the hallway, he was met with a sight that made him drop his seraph blade, which fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

Magnus and his glittery, sexy self was there, shooting arrows one after the other. But what surprised Alec the most was how every time he shot an arrow, it hit the bulls eye. He stood there dumbfounded with his jaw hanging open.

 

*

Magnus instantly whipped around when he heard a loud clatter. He saw Alec standing at the entrance, clearly entranced and dumfounded and shocked all at once judging from the way his jaw was hanging wide open and his eyes widened comically.

Magnus looked at him sheepishly and moved over to keep the bow and arrows back on the shelf. He snapped his fingers and all the target boards were back in pristine condition and the arrows were back in the quiver too, all while noting that Alec’s eyes followed his every movement dazedly.

“Hello, darling. Looking as gorgeous as always,” Magnus said flirtatiously. Truth be told, he was trying to save the embarrassment of having gotten, what he assumed, caught.

Apparently, that wasn’t the case because Alec blushed a crimson red and started stammering in that adorable way he always did when Magnus complemented him. Magnus thought it was cute.

“I—Uh—You were—What?” Alec tried to form a coherent sentence and failed. Magnus smiled fondly. In two perfect strides, he had crossed the room and closed the space between them.

The kiss seemed to have rebooted Alec’s mind because he finally said, “I didn’t know you knew archery! Magnus! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Actually, I didn’t know I was good at it myself.”

Alec leaned closer. “You know…You should really stop being so graceful in your stance when you’re shooting. It’s bad for me,” he whispered against the warlock’s lips.

Magnus smirked and whispered back, “And why is that?”

Instead of saying something, Alec lifted his boyfriend. A surprised Magnus let out a small squeak before wrapping his legs around Alec’s hips.

“Because, warlock….It gets me turned on…” he said lustfully and kissed Magnus fiercely.

What happened after that?

Let’s just say the kiss began to gain heat and as they say, the rest was history.

That is, until they got back to the loft. They managed to control themselves until they got out of the elevator and into the hall way which led to the front doors. Alec slammed the warlock up against the nearest wall, his mouth crashing down on his. Hands roamed each other’s bodies, clutching, feeling.

“If I had known that this was how you were going to react seeing me with a bow in my hand then I’d have taken it up again sooner.” Magnus mumbled between kisses.  He grinned broadly and closed his eyes as Alec dove for his throat, kissing, nipping and licking his way to that sensitive spot he knew Magnus loved.

“And if I had known how hot you look holding that bow I would have put one in your hand months ago.”  Alec growled.  He was about to renew his efforts when he felt a hand on his chest.

“Alexander, I think it might be a good idea for us to take this indoors, don’t you? I’ve never had a problem with my neighbours and I don’t want to start now.” Magnus said, but he was still tilting his head to give Alec better access as he made a dive for that sweet spot on his neck.

“You have neighbours? Huh, who knew?” He said distractedly. Magnus gave a chuckle and pulled him back and took his hand and tugged him towards the door.

Magnus had never worried about using keys before, preferring magic to secure the loft but with Alec moving in he had handed him a key, the first one he had ever given anyone.

With a click of his fingers, the door opened and he pulled Alec through, giving his hand a wave behind them to close it once more. He wasted no time getting them to the bedroom and the second they hit the room hands tore at clothes and soon the floor was littered with shirts, pants and boots.

Without quite knowing how they got there, Magnus and Alec found themselves tangled together in buttery cotton sheets in no time.

Magnus climbed up his man like a jungle cat, stalking its prey. He covered as much skin as he could in chaste sweet kisses before taking a runed wrist in each hand and pinning him to the mattress. He rocked his hardened crotch into him, eliciting a moan from his shadowhunter.

Magnus reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a small tube and a square foil packet, tearing the top of it with his teeth.

“Here, let me do it.” Alec breathed and took the condom from him and applied it.

Magnus flipped the lid on the tube of lube and got a generous amount, applying it to Alec as he hummed in delight at the warm slippery sensation.

After bending his head to take his mouth with a kiss that had them both desperate for more, Magnus positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed forward.

Alec gave a gasp at the intrusion, tensing momentarily but it wasn’t long before he felt himself relax and accept every hard inch of the golden skinned warlock. He wrapped his arms tightly around him meeting every thrust with one of his own.

Magnus had really wanted to take things slowly but the more he listened to Alec’s soft moans of pleasure and the deep rattling breaths escape him, he knew that wasn’t going to be an option.

Alec could sense his own climax racing full speed towards him and he tightened his grip, digging fingers into the firm muscle below them, loving the way it felt as Magnus worked his body against him.  He lifted one heavy leg and draped it over the small of his back, hoping to apply more pressure where he needed to feel it the most.

“Oh God! Magnus, I’m so close, I wanna wait for you but….” He breathed trying to hold himself back wanting to wait so they would peak together but it was taking everything he had to do it and he was fast fighting a losing battle.

“It’s okay, my love, jump and I’ll go with you.” Magnus whispered, his voice strained with his own pent up release.

Alec cried out and buried his face into the damp salty skin of his man’s neck, his mouth clamping down in the exact right spot.

Stars went off behind his scrunched eye lids as he tipped over that delicious edge, his cry muffled against the soft skin.

Magnus arched and then thrust forward as he felt Alec’s body pulsing around him, bringing him to his own blindingly exquisite climax. Alec rode each wave as it crashed around them both, feeling Magnus twitch deep within him, warming him at his core.

Magnus was no longer capable of supporting his own body weight and he fell heavily onto the Nephilim’s broad torso.

It was several minutes before both of them were able to breathe normally. Alec lay against the soft cool sheets, absently playing with a few strands of dark hair as Magnus covered him with his weighty warmth.  These were the moments he loved the most; the feeling of utter contentment and security, like nothing out ever harm him as long as he had Magnus’ love.

It was a privilege to be able to experience this side of the great and powerful entity that was Magnus Bane and he felt honoured to be the one who could.

Magnus lay nestled in the soft damp cloud of hair that covered Alec’s chest, a soft smile curved his lips.

He may have lived for over four hundred years and had many experiences with both the same and opposite sex but nothing came close to how this man made him feel.

Alec had always presented a completely different image of himself to the rest of the world. Stoic, no nonsense, firm, a stickler for rules, a soldier, a warrior a protector. But when they experienced each other this way, his vulnerable side came out, showing Magnus that he was just as susceptible to emotions as he was. It had taken him a long while to make him see that feelings like this wasn’t a sign of weakness and that it only went towards building his character, making him a better man. He was so glad he got to see this side of him.

“You were right about one thing, babe.” Alex drawled lazily when he was able to finally string words together coherently.

“What’s that, my love?’ Magnus asked, raising his heavy head to look at that beautiful handsome face he loved so much.

“I don’t think that would have been the right way to introduce ourselves to the neighbours.”

Magnus gave a soft chuckle and taking Alec’s face in his hands he put several soft kisses to his warm lips.

“Yes, I think it would be better to ask them over for dinner first, don’t you think?” He said, smiling down at him.

Alec grinned back and pulled him back down so his head was resting against him one more before they both closed their eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, the thirst has been quenched! Or d'you guys want more? ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
